Something
by Kelster
Summary: Draco and Hermione have disliked one another since day one at Hogwarts. But will a strange turn of events lead them to reveal their TRUE feelings for eachother?


Chapter 1

Why is it that he stared her down? As they walked by one another in the hallway they looked deep into each other's eyes. He tried to look intimidating. But behind that evil glance was something else. He felt it heavy in his soul. Her eyes were so entrancing. He couldn't seem to look away. Is the glance they gave one another hate or lust?

His soul would beg him to stay clear of her. For he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't touch her. And he hated it. She was something in his life that he couldn't have. And that thought was digging deeper and deeper into his mind as the days went on.

"What was he looking for?" She always thought. But she never cared. All she knew was that she wanted to hold her eyes with his as long as possible. There was a deep intensity in his eyes that she couldn't quite make out as anger, hidden secrets, or holding himself back from his lustful thoughts. She knew that he wanted her. She could see it tearing at his mind every time he looked her way.

But they still wouldn't speak to one another. For looking into each other's eyes everyday when they passed was all they needed. It was a secret communication between the two. And for some strange reason they both knew what the other was feeling.

He hadn't spoken to her. He didn't know about her family or friends or any other small detail in her life. But there was always something about her that hypnotized him everyday when she walked through the school doors. And he hated himself for it. Why? Why did he always have to look up to see her enter the commons area? Why couldn't he just forget about her? What was so different about her anyway? She is just another girl. He asked himself these questions over and over. But no matter what, it wouldn't fail. He'd lift his head up to find himself looking into her eyes again. It wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be. She had looked him in the eyes every time they had passed each other. And there was just something there. Something he couldn't describe. But there was just something about that girl that kept him transfixed. To him, she was a tender torment.

He would drift into a comforting daze whenever she was around. For her hair smelled sweet and her perfume was one he would always remember. Why did she always appear so delicious to him? She was always so close yet so far. All he wanted to do was reach out and rub the smooth skin of her shoulder and glide his fingertips across her cheek. Every curve, every angle of her was perfect in his eyes. And he wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms.

But he shouldn't. And he wouldn't let himself get carried away by his emotions. His damn hormones got the better of him sometimes no matter how hard he tried to control it. But he still restrained himself when she walked by or sat near him. He tried to avoid her as much as possible. He even stopped glancing at her in the hallways when they passed each other. "It would be better this way." He always said. But deep down he knew that he wanted nothing more than to have her as his own.

Malfoy walked into the library stubbornly, as Crabbe and Goyle followed, annoyingly close behind. He loathed the ignorance of both his so-called "friends." But whenever he got bored they were always fun to boss around. Malfoy strove for power in all aspects of his life and was always determined to get his way in any circumstance. Of course there was one challenge that stood in his way since 1st year at Hogwarts. "Granger." He hissed. Luckily for him he didn't have to go out of his way to find her. She was always in the library researching something. Books were strewn all over a table, and two stacks of them were almost 3 feet high.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the too predictable Granger. He was struggling in all his classes and desperately needed help. Hermione knew the material better than anyone else. And he needed all the help he could get since the beginning of 1st semester was almost over. "Out of all the kids at Hogwarts, why did the Mudblood have to be the one with all the brains." He thought. He would have to swallow a lot of his pride to get what he wanted this time.

He walked slowly to the table where she sat only seeing the top of her head over all the books. "Granger, I want you to do something for me." Hermione shot him an evil glance that caught him off guard. "No." She replied, not wasting anytime at all. He yanked a book out of Hermione's arms. "Hey!" She yelled. He ignored her as if she hadn't said a thing. "What are you reading anyway. Don't you do anything else besides study?" He said, almost sounding curious.

Hermione grabbed the book out of his arms. "As if it's any business of yours what I do with my time, Malfoy." She said irritated. He always wore that disgustingly handsome smirk whenever she was around. She ignored it by flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder. She tried to ignore his penetrating gaze, but he took a seat next to her. She pretended to ignore his presence and study the material in front of her. Regretfully, he could see right through this.

"I need help with my schoolwork. _Your_ going to teach me." He stated. "What have you ever done for me? I don't see a point in this conversation. Now if you'll go, I'm busy." Hermione waved her hand at his face. He closed the book in front of her and leaned in closer. "I'm serious. I.....I need your help." Hermione could feel his warm breath on her neck sending shivers up and down her body. She turned her head away. She knew she was beginning to blush, and the last thing she wanted was for Malfoy to know it was because of him. He had never been this close to her before, and she didn't hate it. But this also made her angry with herself. She stood up quickly surprising Malfoy. "If you really are serious....You could start by asking me, and not ordering me around!" Malfoy opened his mouth as if he was about to say something then closed it. This was the first time Hermione had seen Malfoy having trouble saying something to her. She enjoyed watching him squirm.


End file.
